More Then My Sister, More Then My Friend
by Kontradiction
Summary: Kari's musing. Basically Sora comes to babysit her. Hero worship type thing, some Taito mostly just Kari's thoughts and feelings.


More then My Sister, More then My Friend  
  
Disclaimer: Disclaimer, think about it, means I aint claimin dis.  
  
Sora Takenouchi.  
  
I suppose she's almost like a big sister to me, if you know what I mean. She's one of those amazing people who can do or be anything they want to, and everyone accepts that. I guess you could say she's my hero.  
  
I mean, I don't emulate her like my friend Dave imitates my older brother Tai, because I don't want to be her, I just admire her for who she is.  
  
She's my babysitter for tonight. My parents told my brother to baby sit me, but he has a date, so he asked Sora if she'd sit in for him.  
  
Sora, being the amazingly sweet person she is, agreed immediately. You see, she and my brother used to date, ages ago, back when they were about Yr. 9 or 10. Even though my brother broke up with her, they still remained really great friends, according to Sora it's because he's gay.  
  
Yes, my brother is gay. I don't really have a problem with that, I mean sure it was extremely strange and kind of unnerving at first, but we all already knew his boyfriend.  
  
Let me tell you about Matt, he's my brothers best friend, I mean, they've been friends since they were like 11. He's in a band, with a couple of his friends. They're not famous or anything, but they have a CD, and they have a couple of fans. He decided, along with the other guys in the band, that he was bisexual, and he started flirting with Tai. We were all sort of surprised when they hooked up, but I mean, what can you say? It's a life decision, but it's his life, not mine.  
  
He used to date Sora too, isn't that weird? It totally proves how great a person she is that she agreed to look after me while her two exes are going out on a date with each other. If I could be as sweet and pretty as her, well it'd be a dream come true.  
  
Sora knocking on the door to my house, she's dressed in a pair of loose jeans and a hoodie. Most people would look really daggy, but not Sora, she could make anything look good.  
  
Well, nearly. She's not as pretty as Mimi, or Meems as we call her. That's Sora's best friend. She moved to America with her parents, and when she came back to visit she'd changed so much! She's my other idol. Tai says she vacuous, but I think he's just jealous, from memory they went out before he even went out with Sora. I should explain that Matt, Tai, Mimi and Sora have all been best friends since way back in primary school.  
  
Back to Mimi, she has a boyfriend, Michael who lives in America, but she has a lot of other guy friends, and girl friends for that matter, too.  
  
I let Sora in, and she grins at me. She has a date as soon as she finishes sitting me. I told you she was amazing, I mean anyone else would have blown Tai off, especially if they'd been treated like Sora was, but she came anyway.  
  
She's gonna get ready at my place, which is cool. I don't have any sister, just Tai, and even he doesn't ever wear makeup. I think Matt does though, I'm not sure. I've never really been that interested. Matt and I aren't really close. His little brother, Teeks is my best friend, but because they're parents are divorced Matt and Teek don't live together, so I don't really see him when I go round there. Besides, even when Tai had all his friends over, I preferred to hang out with the girls then Matt.  
  
I go back to my observation of Sora, I've always loved watching Sora get ready for dates, she often does it round here, more when she was dating Tai, but she still does sometimes.  
  
That's another thing I love about Sora, she doesn't get all edgy about people talking to her. My brother always gets really edgy when I try to talk to him, but Sora will talk to me about anything.  
  
I'm sitting in the bath tub right now, fully dressed of course. Sora's in the shower, she's telling me about this date she had with her stalker dude. Sora has a lot of stalker dudes. She just has this aura about her that makes people really like her, even if she doesn't like them in that way.  
  
I can sort of see her figure through the glass, she's always getting told that she's the perfect figure of a woman. I have to agree, I hope that when I'm as old as her I look like that.  
  
I turn my head aside when she steps out of the shower, so that I'm not looking at her. I don't think it's exactly polite to look at her naked, even though I know she wouldn't object. Sora's got this really great body, I mean, she doesn't flaunt it, but she always manages to make everybody look. I always thought it was because you can tell she's not ashamed of it. I hate it when girls, like my friend Mia, act all self-conscious and ashamed, when they're not ugly at all.  
  
She drapes a towel around her and dries off, I can hear her, because I'm still not looking.  
  
"Kari," She says, drawing my attention to her. She's in her bra and underwear, and she's smiling at me. "Do you mind brushing my hair out for me?"  
  
She has great hair. It's a dark blonde colour where mine's darkest brown, and hers is a little bit longer. She knows I love doing her hair, so it's sort of tradition that whenever we're together I get to do her hair.  
  
I slowly brush out the tangles smiling at her reflection. It smiles back at me and winks.  
  
"Sora?" I ask. There's a question that I've been wondering about for a long, long time, and I'm debating whether or not to ask her.  
  
"What?" She asks, her golden brown eyes are curious, and I take a deep breath. It's now or never.  
  
"What's it like to kiss a girl?" See that's the other thing about Sora, she's bisexual, like Matt. Only Sora's a lot nicer about it I think. She says it's because she doesn't know who her soul mate is, so she doesn't want to cross anyone off the list. I think that's a much better reason then, there are so many beautiful boys out there, why lose the chance of getting with them just because they're the same sex as you, that's what Matt said when I asked him.  
  
Sora seems to be considering my question,  
  
"I guess it's pretty much like kissing a boy, to begin with. Although they're not quite as dominant, usually, but there was this one time I was with a girl and we nearly knocked over a table." She blushes, "Sorry, too much information"  
  
"It's okay Sora. It's… interesting."  
  
And it is. I hope she doesn't think I want to perve on her life or anything, I'm just curious. I mean I don't think I'll ever kiss a girl, so I suppose it's all right.  
  
She smiles at me, pulling on her dress as she finishes off her make up.  
  
"Your brother should be here any minute now," She leads me out of the bathroom.  
  
She smells like jellybeans and apple. It's the perfume she uses mostly, and the shampoo she put in her hair. I love the way she smells.  
  
As we reach the front door, she hugs me goodbye, and I kiss her cheek. She's the best big sister a girl could hope for, and I'm glad that she's mine.  
  
"Have fun Sora!" I call.  
  
She laughs and waves from the footpath where her date is meeting her and then Tai comes in and closes the door. I smile up at him and he ruffles my hair.  
  
"Have a good time squirt?" He asks and I nod, because I did. 


End file.
